onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny Evans
Destiny Evans is a fictional character on One Life to Live. She was played by Shanell Edmonds from 2009-2012. She was recast and Laura Harrier will play her on the online reboot of OLTL. ABC's OLTL 2009-2010 Destiny Evans makes her first appearance as the classmate of Matthew Buchanan. Because both of them were not socially accepted by the student body, the two became fast friends. Destiny develops a crush on Matthew who was seemingly interested in Becca, the popular yet cruel girl. Matthew finds himself as the target of both Becca and boyfriend Justin's jokes. The jokes take their toll, at a school dance when Matthew is publicly humiliated due to a dare. Matthew runs out of the dance and into a car driven by a high Cole. The car crashes and as a result Matthew becomes paralyzed. from that point Destiny continuously stayed by Matthews side, while he remained clueless of Destiny’s feelings. After the accident Destiny begins to visit her brother Shaun with hope that he will give her information on their estranged doctor brother Greg, a well known surgeon whom Destiny believes can help Matthew walk again, however due to his resentment towards his brother Shaun remained unswayed. In June 2009, Greg Evans made his first appearance in Llanview, with the help of Clint Buchanan and assured everyone that Matthew would walk again. As the pros and cons of the surgery were presented, Bo and Nora became unsure and refused the surgery completely. At that point, Destiny presented Matthew with an opportunity to freely have his surgery by sending his parents to court with the help of Tea Delgado. During the trial, Shaun is shot while serving the Cramer family, and later slips into a coma after his surgery to remove the bullet fragment. A heartbroken Destiny finds comfort through Matthew. When Matthew wins the right to have his surgery, both he and Destiny are shocked at Greg’s refusal to take him under the knife. Therefore Matthew finds another surgeon to operate on him, the operation would require him to travel to Seattle for it to be done. Shocked and scared by how fast he found a surgeon, Bo and Nora trick Matthew into coming with them to England where he was enrolled in a boarding school. As Shaun began to awake from his coma, Destiny makes several attempts at contacting Matthew but to no avail. With the help of David Vickers both him and Destiny was able to piece together Matthews whereabouts, and thus traveled to England where they discovered Bo, Nora, and later Matthew as well as Tea Delgado's estranged daughter Danielle Rayburn. After informing Matthew of Shaun's awaking, Matthew and Dani leave for Seattle were Matthew has his surgery. Not long after the surgery, Destiny visits Matthew where they stumbles upon Dani who has just escaped social services. Dani then attempts to hide herself under Matthews bed, but the plan becomes a bust when Destiny gives away her hiding spot. Dani and Destiny then immediately become the center of a hostage situation, held at gun point by Dani's father Ross Rayburn. After being freed Destiny is then taken back forcibly by her parents. After Matthew's return, Destiny attempts to tell Matthew how she feels about him, only for the night to end with her and Dani having an altercation over what occurred in Seattle. It is not until New Year's Eve that Destiny reveals her true feeling to Matthew only to have him reject her. On New Years Day, Matthew kisses Dani. Later on Dani and Destiny become friends, however a rivalry recreated itself in the form of a school play in which both Dani and Destiny competed for the roll of Starr. As the auditions came to an end, Destiny found herself cast as character Langston, her hatred for the roll is fueled when she catches Langston and Ford sharing a kiss. Destiny shares what she had just seen with Matthew. As the two are thinking as to whether or not to tell Markko, his video camera records their conversation. As the play proceeded Destiny caught the eye of the energetic stagehand Darren. After taking Destiny to the prom Darren and Destiny soon begun dating however the relationship is proven to be unsuccessful. Greg soon becomes the center of attention as he is blackmailed by Eli Clarke into falsely diagnosing Tea Delgado with cancer. Greg later reveals that the secret Eli had on him was that he was secretly Destiny’s father, and his parents are her grandparents. To Destiny's horror, he also reveals that he kill Destiny’s real mother Charlene, who was Shaun's girlfriend, Shaun never knew as he was in prison when she was conceived. On the day of Greg's trial it is revealed to Destiny that Greg himself is responsible for the death and disposing of her mother Charlene. After Greg reveals the truth of her mother's demise, Destiny goes to Tea and asks her to be her lawyer so that she may divorce her parents. Destiny shuts out her parents and goes to live with Shaun, which sparks some concern with Darren. Destiny begins confiding in Matthew, who has once found himself in a similar situation. Seeing how the two support each other, doesn't go over too well with Darren. In an attempt to help Destiny move on from the issue she faces, he arranges a meeting with her grandfather. The meeting which failed miserably ended on the fact that perhaps it was too soon to come to any agreements. Destiny gave Darren an earful for his part in arranging the meeting. After everything that has happened Darren begins realizing that the person Destiny has become is not the person he wants in his life, the two break up. On January 24, 2011, Destiny and Matthew kissed for the first time following a series of events in which both felt betrayed by their families. 2011-2012 Destiny is pressured by Blanca Morales for information about the Buchanans and the Eddie Ford murder, and from information Destiny lets slip, Morales reaches the conclusion that Matthew did it. Matthew reveals to Destiny that he had killed Eddie Ford after the near-miss accident, Destiny comforts Matthew by informing him he is not to blame for what happened, and the two kiss which ends with Matthew leading her in to his bedroom where they have sex. A few days after they have sex, Matthew stops Destiny in Angels Square. Why has she been avoiding him since they were last together? Destiny tries to walk away and runs straight into Marty. As Matthew asks about the baby that Marty's holding, Destiny picks up the gun that's fallen from Marty's purse. Marty grabs the gun and aims it at the kids. Matthew steps in front of Destiny. When Brody calls out Marty's name, Marty takes off. Brody appears, full of blood, and manages to call 911. John runs into Brody, Destiny and Matthew in the hallway of the hospital. They explain how Marty was out of her mind. She took off with Brody's gun and Liam. Alone, Destiny rants at Matthew for stepping in front of the gun. He was only trying to protect her. He asks about her avoidance and reminds her they had sex. "You did what?" Shaun asks from behind them. Destiny claims Matthew and his girlfriend had sex, which deters Shaun, who leaves. Matthew makes it clear how much their time together meant to him. In Angle square, Dani comes across Matthew and Destiny sharing a kiss, and confronts her on it. Destiny revels to Dani under the influence of stress, her and Matthew had sex. the reason as to the cause of the stress becomes apparent two encounter Blanca Morales and revels to Dani that the killer is Matthew. Destiny tries to deny Morales's clam to Dani who is already wise. Nate overhears Destiny admit to Danielle that it was really Matthew had killed Eddie, and is enraged, not that his father Eddie is dead, but that Matthew had kept quiet while first Nate and then Inez were charged with the murder. Nate goes to Bo's garret and punches Matthew, causing Matthew to fall and hit his head. Nate tells Matthew to confess, or he'll turn him in. Destiny goes to Matthew and gives him the news that Clint had confessed. destiny unknown of what transpired between Matthew and Nate before she arrived gives him a pain reliever for his headache and leaves again. later that night Destiny receives a call from Matthews parents informing her of Matthew's incident. Destiny learns that Matthew collapsed and was taken in to surgery, and is brought to tears when seeing him unconscious. Dani later arrives to offer her comfort to Destiny, as does a silently guilt ridden Nate. After over hearing the doctors discussing Matthew among themselves, Destiny learns that Matthew is nearly brain dead. Nate and Dani finds the completely heartbroken Destiny and learns of what has become of Matthew. Nate, who is unable to miss work, apologizes to Destiny who is unaware for the true nature (his causing Matthew's accident) of the apology. Destiny and Dani overhear the doctors tell Bo and Nora that the chances of Matthew recovering are minimal. while at the hospital, Starr arrives to see Matthew and overhears Destiny talking about how he cannot die after what happened between him and her in his bed. After realizing Starr was there, she and Starr left, but before they were about to leave Destiny goes to the bathroom to throw up. when she came out of the bathroom she thinks she threw up because of the cafeteria food in the hospital or from stress. But Starr realizes that she overheard Destiny about having sex with Matthew and asks if they used protection. Destiny says yes that they used protection and denies about being pregnant. When Starr left Destiny starts to fear she might be pregnant with Matthews baby. However as time passes Destiny continues to fear and talk to a sleeping Matthew about them possibly being pregnant even though she told Star she wasn't. Destiny finally takes a pregnancy test which confirms that she is pregnant with Matthew's child, however she continues to deny to everyone especially Starr and Dani that she is. The only people she tells is Matthew who is incoherent. On July 18, Destiny finds out that Nate had a one night stand with Deanna.On August 9, Destiny gets permission to have an abortion from Phylicia. On August 10, 2011, when Destiny goes to see Matthew, Nora overhears her saying, "I'm not going to have our baby." Nora begs her not to have an abortion, and to let her and Bo raise it if Destiny cannot. When David and Bo walk in, Destiny runs out of the room. However, David thinks that it had something to do with the movie that made her leave, so he runs after her. Bo learns from Nora that Destiny is pregnant with Matthew's child. On August 12 Destiny changes her mind for an abortion which leaves her mother suspicious leaving Destiny to be a single parent. On November 28, Destiny goes to see Matthew and when she arrives shes gets there he's awake and shes so shocked she drops the pie and rushes to hug him. She is so overwhelmed with emotions that she starts to get hot and takes of her coat forgetting that Matt doesn't know she's pregnant let alone pregnant with his kid. On November 29, He asks if she's pregnant and Nora tries to convince him that she just put on a little weight. Nora convinces Destiny to wait a couple of days before telling him so they don't run the risk of the shock putting him back in a coma but Matthew accidentally feels the baby move so they have no choice but to tell him that she's pregnant and that he's the dad. On November 30, Des tells Matt that he's the father but to her surprise he doesn't take it so well especially when he finds out that his mother basically forced her to have the baby after she decided to have an abortion. Matthew told Destiny that he doesn't know how he feels about being a dad but that his feeling for her haven't changed. In the series finale Destiny gives birth to her and Matthew's son who is named after Matthew's late brother, Drew Buchanan. OLTL 2.0 Destiny is slated to appear in April-May Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional African-Americans